1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of LCD panel technology, and more particularly relates to an LCD panel and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) is a kind of flat panel display (FPD) that display images by using characteristics of liquid crystal material. The LCD device has advantages of thin, light, low driving voltage and low power consumption in comparison with other display devices and has become the mainstream product on the consumption market. A current manufacturing method of the LCD panel may be substantially divided into a front-end array process, a middle-end cell process and a back-end module process. In the front-end array process, a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate and a colour filter (CF) substrate are manufactured. In the middle-end cell process, the TFT substrate and the CF substrate are combined, liquid crystal is injected therebetween, and then a panel conforming to the product size is cut. In the back-end module process, the panel is assembled with a backlight module, a panel driving circuit, a frame and the like.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the cell process, firstly, a main sealant 103 and an auxiliary sealant 104 are disposed on an upper substrate 101. Liquid crystal 105 is dropped on a lower substrate 102. The upper substrate 101 and the lower substrate 102 are vacuum combined to isolate the liquid crystal 105 between the two substrates 101, 102 from the atmosphere. Next, the sealant of the combined substrates 101, 102 is cured. Finally, the panel conforming to the product size is cut. Since in the course of sealant curing after the vacuum combining, the sealant is difficult to be quickly cured, the atmosphere may break the sealant of the LCD panel staying in the air to cause undesirable phenomenon like the liquid crystal leakage, which adversely affects the manufacturing effect of the LCD panel. In addition, the sealant coating is a process that requires a high precision, stability and uniformity. Therefore, in the manufacturing process, the operation error of the sealant coating directly influences the quality of the LCD panel.